Lista wiki in italiano
Utilizza questo formato: :;Titolo - esempio.org :Descrizione ''' * Aggiungi soltanto siti che utilizzano il software MediaWiki. * Lista '''aggiornata al: 2011-08-13 MediaWiki-Wikis in Italiano # ;101 modi per... - centounomodiper.altervista.org : 101 modi web-based e quindi, hassle-free (senza problemi), per fare praticamente tutto sul web (e non solo), tramite strumenti del web2.0...contiene anche numerosi strumenti per webmaster A ;Antropologica - www.antropologica.unisi.it/ : Antropologica nasce come un nuovo spazio in rete per facilitare lo scambio di idee, materiale ed informazioni tra i dottorandi in Metodologie della Ricerca EtnoAntropologica (MREA) delle Università di Siena, Cagliari e Perugia. ;Arcigaypedia - arcigaypedia.org : Arcigaypedia è una delle molte enciclopedie derivate dal modello di Wikipedia. È curata dall'associazione Arcigay ed è interamente dedicata alle tematiche gay, lesbiche, bisessuali e transgender. ;Armoriale - www.armoriale.it :si occupa di araldica e propone uno schema basato su formule di tipo matematico per catalogare gli stemmi. ;Artiglieria - www.artiglieria.net :Sito dedicato a quanti per lavoro o passione operano nel settore. ;antiquariato e restauro - www.antiquariatoerestauro.eu : Denominato wikirestauro nasce sulle ceneri di un vecchio sito che si occupa prevalentemente di restauro, quale supporto tecnico informativo sull'arte del restauro in genere e come enciclopedia sull'antiquariato. B ;biblioteca.wikimedia.it : Biblioteca.wikimedia.it è un progetto di Wikimedia Italia il cui scopo è realizzare una biblioteca digitale dedita alla riproduzione e conservazione di testi editi che non possono essere pubblicati sull'edizione italiana di Wikisource ;Botwiki :Sito per sviluppare e testare bot ;Burleque-Wikia-Italia it.burlesque.wikia.com : Wikia del Burlesque, sessualmente disinibita, ma patinata e di classe (alla larga: cafoni, repressi e struzzi). C ;Cathopedia - it.cathopedia.org :Enciclopedia Cattolica in stile wiki che si basa su criteri di autorevolezza accademica ;celtIKI - celtic.gdr-online.eu :Sito di supporto alla città virtuale Celtic/Terre dei Celti ;Cmarconi.org - cmarconi.org : Sito per gli studenti del corso C dell'istituto Marconi di Verona ;Cusenza Spiga-Wiki spigaweb.it/wiki : Wiki in lingua "cosentina", indipendente dai progetti di Wikimedia. D ;Dimenticatoio - Anni 80 :An Italian Encyclopedia about culture and memories of 80's - Enciclopedia italiana di cultura e memorie degli Anni '80. E ;Ekopedia - it.ekopedia.org : In ecologia, conosciamo il perché. Ecco quindi come rispondere alle sfide ecologiche di oggi e di domani. F G ;GuildWarsWiki - guildwars.wikia.com :Informazioni riguardanti Guild Wars constantemente aggiornate direttamente dagli utenti del gioco. H I J ;wiki@JXTA.it - JXTA.it : Documentazione ed Esempi per la comunità italiana di JXTA. K ;Kantiana.it - kantiana.it : Testi - Ricerche - Materiali sull'irradiazione di Kant. Il sito nasce intorno a un progetto sulle traduzioni italiane di Kant dell'Ottocento, che vengono presentate in diversi formati (wiki - immagini - PDF). Accanto alle traduzioni vengono studiati i Dizionari specializzati tedeschi coevi a Kant e i primi commentari. L ;laMonetapedia.it - www.lamonetapedia.it : nato grazie alla collaborazione degli utenti del portale numismatico lamoneta.it vuole essere un punto di riferimento per la divulgazione della numismatica in Italia. ;Linux@P2P Forum Italia - linux.collectiontricks.it/ :Nato dall'esperienza della comunità di P2P Forum Italia, il sito è orientato a fornire supporto a chi è alle prime armi con il Sistema Operativo GNU/Linux, con particolare attenzione a utenti che hanno già esperienza con OS Windows. M ;MedicinaVerona - medicinaverona.tk :Sito degli studenti di medicina immatricolati nell'anno 2010/2011. N ;Nonciclopedia nonciclopedia.org : L'enciclopedia priva di qualsivoglia contenuto a cui chiunque può contribuire. ;Nostradamus-Wikia-Italia it.nostradamus.wikia.com : Wikia di Nostradamus, che tratta di Nostradamus, di interpreti e interpretazione delle Profezie, di altri Profeti, ma anche di Giornalismo, Politica, Storia e Ufologia (alla larga: CICAP, fanatici religiosi, ottusi). O ;OrthodoxWiki orthodoxwiki.org : Wiki che raccoglie il sapere dal punto di vista del Cristianesimo Ortodosso. ;Osservatorioterzosettore it.osservatorioterzosettore.wikia.com : Wikia dedicata a tutte le attività del Terzo Settore: associazioni e ONLUS caritatevoli; istituzioni ed enti sanitari, assistenza umanitaria; protezione della donna; dei bambini e dei rifugiati; resoconti dei diritti umani in vari paesi; biografie di illustri benefattori. P ;pksoft.it on linuz - pksoft.it on linuz : Laboratorio d'opere d'artigianato mentale, qui verranno elaborate le opere d'artigianato mentale. Le opere qui depositate verranno successivamente raccolte nel deposito d'opere d'artigianato mentale pksoft.it ;PiemonteWireless - piemontewireless.net : Wiki su Informatica, Elettronica, Matematica e altro... Cerchiamo di creare un community italiana con contenuti eccellenti e originali (stop!! copy and paste e bookmarks, mettiamoci del nostro e creiamo contenuto!!!). Q ;QueenPedia - www.queenpedia.altervista.org :L'enciclopedia dedicata ai mitici Queen R ;RockCiclopedia - rockciclopedia.com : RockCiclopedia è la bibbia rock, dove tutti possono aggiungere le proprie conoscenze. ;ReteListeCiviche - retelisteciviche.org : ReteListeCiviche è uno strumento di coordinamento per il movimento delle Liste civiche "dal basso" e in particolare per una Comunità che condivide tutte quelle esperienze di partecipazione politica attiva alla vita del proprio territorio (sociale, amministrativo, culturale ....) nata dalla proposta discussa, confrontata all'interno dei meetup "amici di Beppe Grillo". S ;ScoutWiki - it.scoutwiki.org :ScoutWiki è stato creato per raggruppare le conoscenze delle guide e degli scout di tutti i movimenti e di tutti i paesi. ;Spaziopubblico - spaziopubblico.it : Spaziopubblico è stato creato per difendere e valorizzare gli spazi pubblici fisici e digitali. ;SWX - swx.it :Il Databank di SWX è un wiki italiano che riunisce in un unico archivio tutte le informazioni riguardanti la Saga di Star Wars, canoniche e non. T ;Tracciati - www.tracciati.org :Sito che si propone quale sistema di rete tra appassionati volontari, per promuovere l'offerta turistica culturale della prima guerra mondiale nel triveneto. U ;Uno Sguardo nel Buio - www.usnb.it :Wiki dedicato al gioco di ruolo Uno Sguardo nel Buio, edizione italiana del tedesco Das Schwarze Auge. V ;VIKI-Pedia :Una Wiki dedicata a VIKI, la bambina più fantastica del mondo. I contenuti provengono da tutto il web, nella speranza di contribuire alla vera diffusione del sapere. ;VittGam - www.VittGam.tk :Il sito di VittGam. W Wikimedia: * Wikipedia it.wikipedia.org * Wikibooks it.wikibooks.org * Wikinews it.wikinews.org * Wiktionary it.wiktionary.org * Wikisource it.wikisource.org ;Wikitravel wikitravel.org/it :Wiki dedicata al turismo ;Wikicab wikicab.mameitalia.net : Sito dedicato alla conversione di vecchi videogame da bar in videogiochi su cui fare funzionare l'emulatore MAME. ;WikiMama WikiMama.com : Wiki per raccogliere utilizzabile, verificate e complete ricette con foto e video ;Wiki-site - it.wiki-site.com :Wiki-Site.com permette che vi apriate, e controlliate, un wiki tutto vostro. ;Wiki Comuni-Italiani.it rete.comuni-italiani.it/wiki : Una guida, non solo turistica, per conoscere e vivere meglio i nostri comuni. Informazioni e foto ;Wikirestauro e antiquariato www.wikirestauro.it : wikirestauro nasce sulle ceneri di un vecchio sito che si occupa prevalentemente di restauro, quale supporto tecnico informativo sull'arte del restauro in genere e come enciclopedia sull'antiquariato. scritto da tutti per tutti. ;WikiViaggiatori - WikiViaggiatori :Wiki dedicata al turismo realizzata dai turisti, i WikiViaggiatori appunto. Non si propone di pubblicizzare un luogo ma di rendere una valutazione fatta da chi ci è stato. ;WikiVoyage - WikiVoyage :Wiki dedicata al turismo, Wikivoyage è un progetto il cui scopo è la creazione di una guida turistica mondiale aggiornabile, affidabile e dal contenuto libero. X Y Z ---- Altri progetti wiki *Voce su MediaWiki.it Collegamenti esterni *Lista dei siti della Fondazione Wikimedia, su Media-Wiki Category:Progetti_wiki